halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M392 Designated Marksman Rifle
How do we know if it's a prototype? It might be an earlier model in the BR series for all we know. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. The BR55 Battle Rifle had been in service for decades by this point. Perhaps "Unidentified Battle Rifle Variant" would be a more appropriate title?-- 01:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) And it shoots a single bullet would be nice to know.--Lekgolo 03:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Every Battle Rifle does. Or at least could. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 11:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Curious but how do we even know it's a Battle Rifle variet? Is there a source saying it is? It could easily be a completely new weapon.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Where did we get the image? I mean, its better than what we ''had, but is it from an official source or is it a fan-made approximation? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :It's from the VGA Trailer, approx. 0:50. It's in Lt. Six's back; I rotated and sharpened it up a bit, and cropped the background stuff out.--Jugus (Talk | ) 10:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. I actually love the new look the BR is rocking - they've gotten rid of the rail, and mounted the scope straight to the barrel - really streamlines the weapon. Now that I know that this awesomeness is actually in the game, I can rest slightly easier. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed its got a readout on it just like the assault rifle's? If you look at the VGA trailer in HD at (0:47) you see it. That will also give us the amount of rounds in the clip, if you have a good monitor. FatalSnipe117 15:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyone else think it might be a completely new weapon? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 19:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sith-Venator does, look above ^_^ Well, it looks pretty much like a BR. I believe that's the only reason everyone says it's a BR variant. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 19:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) The only way to tell if it is a new weapon would be to see someone fire it. Bungie will let us know in a few weeks, along with lots of other stuff about Reach.FatalSnipe117 16:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes it's a BR... For those who still doubt that the weapon is, in fact, a part of the BR55 family, I give you this: I have here the new rifle compared to a Halo Custom Edition rendition of the H2 BR55 battle rifle with the railings set to transparent. Now obviously there are a few differences, but even a five year old could see that these are very similar guns. So I would say that it's fair to say yes, this is indeed a battle rifle. There are certainly a variety of visual upgrades (notches, scratches, levers and such), but there's also some new additions such as an M6-like trigger guard, grooved pistol grip, altered off-hand grip, different scope, and iron sights. All in all, I can't wait for this new weapon. To argue FatalSnipe117's argument, both the Assault Rifles AND the BRs seen in previous Halo games have ammo readouts. Just saying. Also, now that the leaked screens of the fp view of this gun can now be considered legit, I think we should also consider the source's other information regarding the weapon; namely the 12-round clip and the weapon's single shot capabilities. Maybe add a trivia bullet that says that the gun is rumored to have these features?--Nerfherder1428 00:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I am not sure if anyone relizes that in one of the leaked screenshots it shows a battle rifle, it had a larger scope, and that aiming thing at the barrel, im guessing that if the screens are legit than bungie are going to make a battle rifle with single shot.Hamy777 03:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :The weapon was introduced in Halo 2, that would make this weapon a battle rifle (yes i know that doesn't make any sense because the other weapon) (Halo reach version) is stream lined.--Spartan-489 01:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Where are people getting the idea that the BR55 wasn't around before Halo 2? Just because it isn't in the game doesn't mean it didn't exist in the universe. Just like loads of other stuff introduced later with no previous mentions, like the Hornets or the Spartan Laser. Those weren't in Halo 1 or 2, yet people didn't have that much of a trouble accepting them in H3. Besides, the Battle Rifle's prototype was around in 2525, and it was in full-fledged use by 2535 during the events of The Cole Protocol. With all that established in the backstory, I don't see why people are having such a huge problem with this. --Jugus (Talk | ) 01:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :It's the same weapon, just minor design differences. The receivers on both weapons look almost exactly the same, and appear to take the same magazines. The new one appears to have something similar to a Picatinny rail to mount sights on, as opposed to the carrying handle on the BR55 and BR55HB. From what I can tell on that pic, the new rifle lacks a padded handguard, and features a more M6-like pistol grip, a front sight assembly, and a slightly different design on the flash suppressor. Other than those minor differences (most of which are aesthetic and won't affect the functionality of the weapon too drastically), it's pretty much the same. :Just noticed also: the BR55 is air-cooled. (I'm assuming that's what those holes above the handguards are for - I'd have to take a closer look to be sure). The new one does not appear to have that design. SmokeSound off! 04:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. I can't agree more Jugus. Guns, vehicles, and equipment are around for many years and will most likely occur in many different variants as time in the Halo universe goes on. I see this as just another variant. I apologize if I caused confusion. I meant to say above that yes, this is a battle rifle but NOT a BR55 itself. That it is most definitely a battle rifle and falls within the BR family, likely sharing similar naming conventions. BR34? BR25? BR64? No one can know just yet.--Nerfherder1428 03:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by that? I'm confused...--Nerfherder1428 16:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Just because we don't see it in the games other games, doesn't mean it isn't in service. We don't see the submachine gun in Halo: Combat Evolved, but it's become very apparent that its a common weapon. Likewise, simply because the trilogy doesn't have this particular battle rifle doesn't mean it didn't exist then. First Strike mentions a prototype rifle that is never named, and we all assumed it was the BR - but we see it used so often during pieces set earlier than Halo 2, ie; Halo Wars, Reach, etc. The prototype Fred's Spartans saw may have just been a different variant he had not yet encountered - it never says they have never seen a Battle Rifle before, only that they're unfamiliar with that particular type.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh right. Absolutely. We've established that it's probably not THE BR55 battle rifle from H2 or the BR55-HB from H3 and probably another type of Battle Rifle within the same family. So...is this a response to Spartan-489's comment? I guess I don't see what we're arguing about? Haha--Nerfherder1428 02:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I think it's a BR now. Jugus is right, BR's have been used since 2525 in some of the novels. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 20:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Battle rifle is actual a class of fire arm, refering to a large caliber long range rifle that is just below the Oficial "rifle" status. essentully a not quite sniper weapon. this being a designated marksman rifle, and being obviously smaller than a sniper rifle, it would half to be a battle riffle. but it wouldn't necissarly mean apart of the BR55 series. I don't think its a BR55 but a close cousin of it. :Actually, as seen from the picture, it can be seen to definitely retain elements from the BR55, thus implying that its maker incorporated several key elements (the stock, the main body, the siding, and the hand rail) into this new product. I did not state that it was probably in a BR55 series (the BR55 is one '''product, '''one '''gun out of presumably many models in the BR family), but likely a product of the BR family of battle rifles (of which the BR55 is also a member). I'm not talking about the term "battle rifle" but rather the designation, BR, given by Misriah to this series of rifles like a brand name. Also, not to be picky, but try to always proofread your edits and sign them before hitting that save button.--Nerfherder1428 23:30, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Clip size Don't you think 12 is too small for a rifle? I think only WWII-era battle rifles have clip sizes that large. Still, it slightly fits a battle rifle's description, which should be more on power than speed like an assault rifle. [[User:PX173|PX']][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 11:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ergh, magazine, not clip. While it could be considered too small, it could simply be a smaller-capacity magazine it's using, rather than the conventional 36-round mag. SmokeSound off! 16:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- In the leaked scan of gameinformer we heard about a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle), a cross-over between a BR and a Sniper Rifle. I think this might be this weapon. What do you think ? : Yep, it could be as it was in GI. Oh and sign your edits people TEH MU 20:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC)